Chihiro
Chihiro is a character present within the Tokyo portion of the main story. She is based on a character of the same name from Azumanga Daioh, namely her visual appearance, though she has a more energetic and saucy personality. She is known for her impressive speed. History Chihiro was the younger daughter of the Jihara family, who were responsible for a major corporation in Yokohama in their name. She and her family lived a high luxury lifestyle throughout the 5 years she has been with them. During a luxury ride on an experimental bullet train on September 19th, 1992, the train had derailed and crashed, killing her parents. She had survived with mild injuries, mainly scrapes and bruises, though the news of her parents' passing had emotionally scarred her. For the rest of her life, she had denounced her upper class upbringing, and stayed at her uncle Kenta's residence. While living with her uncle, she started watching a collection of VHS tapes of movies in English, mainly consisting of black actors, ghetto lifestyle and blaxploitation, and started picking up on those mannerisms and lingo. During school time, she kept her more rambunctious behavior to herself and some of her friends, especially during high school. Even so, her experience of watching said movies, and later listening to western hip hop, had helped her understand the English language, albeit with a slang twist. She spent the majority of her free time at the gym training her body for maximum leg strength, aiming to be a faster runner. During her college years, she started partying and drinking with friends, not leaving much time to study. When she got out of college, she had taken up a job at a clothing store with a rather lax working policy, and she had started dating a man with an over-protective mother. Said relationship was short-lived, as the mother had a hatred for the Yamato people, of which Chihiro was a part of. In 2008, she had went to compete at the Olympics in Beijing, winning gold medals in the 100 and 400 metre dash. Sometime in 2012, she had met Mr. Morris, who was stationed in her area. She arranged a meetup at a park so she could confess her love. However, it wasn't until Mr. Morris used a pickup line relating to her buns that she instantly fell in love with him, and started dating him. Personality Chihiro is generally laid back and tomboyish, with some mannerisms borrowed from the black actors and musicians she watched and listened to over the course of her life. As a result, she tends to be very sassy. On occasion, she can be a bit saucy, lustful and flirtatious, as she tends to be a tease around her boyfriend. She is generally lenient when it comes to any fetishes that others have, mainly as a result of her beliefs of personal liberty. She can get a bit hot headed, but generally refrains from losing control of herself. Despite her outward expressiveness, she does have a tender, caring side to her, which she shows on rare occasions. Equipment Chihiro is somewhat light on equipment, albeit with some possibly illegal weapons in her possession. Her main firearm of choice is a Glock 19 handgun, of which she has legal ownership of. She also owns a full auto Uzi converted to a closed bolt design, which she mostly uses as a range tool. Her melee weapon of choice is a Katana, which later gains a fire crystal pommel, which can ignite the blade of her sword with plasmatic energy. Physical traits ] Chihiro is classified as a middleweight, with most of her weight being around her hips and butt. Her overall strength is about average for her weight, with fairly impressive leg strength. Her most defining trait is her unmatched mobility, in terms of movement speed. She is capable of running the 100 metre dash in 10.5 seconds, which is what she was able to achieve during the 2008 Olympics. She isn't quite as nimble as Izumi, but she is capable of running for extended periods of time, thanks to her incredible endurance.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Asians Category:Middleweights